Hero no Hime
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Naruto memasukinya, memenuhinya dengan cinta sementara Hinata menyambutnya, mengapit dirinya di dalam dengan posesif. Sembari lelaki itu masih mengawasi kekasihnya, memastikan ia tidak menyakiti Hinata barang sedikit pun. Seolah satu saja kesalahan dapat memecah belah Hinata dan menghancurkannya . . . . . Orychan comes back! RnR.


Pergumulan itu sukses membuat seorang heiress Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan kekuatan tenaga dalamnya yang luar biasa menjadi lemah tak berdaya. Tentu hal itu bisa terjadi apabila yang menjadi lawan _main_ adalah seorang jinchuriki no kyuubi yang terkenal dengan staminanya yang tiada cela. Ditambah kini keadaan wanita itu sangat terpojok, duduk di atas meja kayu dengan cermin dan tubuh pria itu mengapit erat tubuhnya. Pinggangnya terkait ketat oleh tangan kekar yang berbalut perban putih, yang menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tangan itu sudah hancur akibat pertarungan yang dahsyat dengan seorang sahabat. Sedang tangannya yang lain yang masih utuh mengeksplorasi lekuk tubuh wanita di depannya yang jalurnya sudah sangat ia hapal.

 **KREKK**

Wanita bersurai indigo itu berhenti mendesah beberapa saat mendengar cermin di belakangnya retak sementara bibir pria itu masih saja terus mengeksplorasi perpotongan lehernya. Tangan halusnya yang sedaritadi aktif menarik-narik rambut pirang lelakinya kini meraih rahang pria itu, mencoba menarik atensinya. Ia menahan wajah tampan kesukaannya kala wajah itu salah mengartikannya sebagai permintaan untuk sang pria mencumbu bibirnya lagi.

"Naruto-kun!" seru bibir yang beberapa menit lalu mengeluarkan desahan merdu. Mata ametisnya menatap nyalang pada bola mata merah yang seharusnya berwarna biru itu, terkejut dengan perubahan warnanya. "Nandesuka?"

"Hinata," deru Naruto dengan mata semerah darah yang sarat akan nafsu yang menyala. Tangan kanannya ia angkat, yang ternyata menjadi penyebab retaknya cermin di belakang Hinata tadi. Tangan itu membelai surai Hinata, turun pada poni ratanya yang sudah berantakan dan terus ke bawah menyusuri wajah manis kekasih hatinya.

"Naruto-kun—mphh!" Hinata kembali berseru kala wajah Naruto kembali melesak maju dan mengobrak abrik isi mulut Hinata dengan bibirnya, ciumannya yang memaksa dan menuntut. Cairan saliva merembes seiring sura kecapan mewarnai cumbuan yang didominasi oleh satu orang tersebut. Hinata dengan sisa kesadarannya kembali mengangkat wajah pria itu darinya dan melepas ciuman mereka yang menyakitinya.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

Naruto membentak, Hinata tersentak. Hening melanda mereka setelah itu. Mata Hinata yang membulat kemudian cairan bening yang tertahan itu meleleh, antara sedih, marah dan takut melihat sosok di depannya yang bukan Naruto yang ia kenal sama sekali. Sedang mata merah didepannya yang semula menyala nyalang berubah terhenyak, tatapan menyesal dan terluka melihat wanita di depannya menangis.

Mereka masih bertatapan walaupun ametis itu ingin sekali pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Namun ia sadar, apapun warna mata itu ia tetap saja selalu terjebak di dalamnya. Tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Satu hembusan nafas ia keluarkan perlahan, nafas yang ia tahan sejak lelaki itu membentaknya tadi. Mata menakutkan di depannya itu pelahan melembut, menunjukkan penyesalannya bahkan tanpa Hinata katakan apa kesalahannya.

Mata merah itu berpaling ke belakang Hinata, mendapati pantulan dirinya sendiri. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah masih dengan pandangannya yang mengamati dirnya sendiri pada cermin yang cukup besar itu. Ia bahkan baru menyadari perubahan pada dirinya. Warna matanya, tiga pasang garis kembar yang terlihat semakin jelas di pipinya, chakra oranye tipis yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan tiga buah ekor kyuubi yang menyembul dari bokongnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang berbalut perban, darah.. tangannya berdarah. Detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa Hinata masih terduduk di meja itu. Tidak sadarkan diri. Wajah cantiknya penuh luka cakaran rubah dan jantungnya keluar dari tubuhnya yang merupakan hasil perbuatan Naruto tadi.

Hinata mati di tangannya.

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by**

Oryko Hyuuzu

 **Genre**

Romance

 **Pairing**

Naruto x Hinata

 **Rated**

M

 **Warning**

Canon. Inplicit. Oneshoot. OOC, EYD, typo.

Like = Comment / Fave  
No Flaming

.

 **Happy Reading!**

"Mimpi, hanya mimpi."

Naruto terbangun dan menyadari bahwa jendela apartemennya terbuka, membuat angin malam leluasa untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Ia pasti jatuh tertidur tadi seusai berlatih seharian di hutan belakang Konoha sendirian karena Hinata—kekasih sekaligus partner berlatihnya yang baru sedang melaksanakan misi bersama rekan satu timnya.

Lelaki itu mengusap wajah tampannya. Wajah yang dulu diejek orang-orang satu desa karena telah menyimpan kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Namun wajah itu kini begitu dikagumi, dibanggakan sebagai pahlawan desa. Naruto meringis, mengingat mimpinya yang menyakitkan. Ia begitu merindukan gadis itu—bukan, wanitanya. Mereka pernah bercinta di ranjang ini, satu kali. Saat itu genap satu bulan mereka bersama dan Hinata memutuskan untuk menginap setelah lelaki itu memohon padanya. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja, tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun. Naruto yang ragu dan Hinata yang meyakinkan bahwa ia juga menginginkannya. Pergumulan itu berakhir dengan manis, dengan Hinata yang malu-malu menyembunyikan wajah super merahnya pada pelukan kekasihnya. Lalu mereka terlelap bersama hingga pagi.

"Kurama, apa kau yang melakukan itu?" tanyanya pada angin, membangunkan kyuubi dalam tubuhnya.

 **"Melakukan apa bocah? Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk memuaskan nafsumu dengan gadis itu di alam mimpi?"**

Naruto terkekeh. Benar juga, kurama tidak mungkin melakukannya. Mimpi adalah perwujudan dari alam bawah sadarnya sendiri, ketakutan terbesarnya. Sejak dulu ia takut akan menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dan sekarang saat ia sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya, ketakutan itu semakin membesar. Naruto mencintai Hinata namun terlalu takut untuk mengecewakannya. Wajah ketakutan Hinata terhadapnya di mimpi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya terasa perih bahkan sampai saat ini.

Hinata adalah pengagum pertamanya—bahkan saat Iruka pun belum mengakui dirinya—dan pengagum terbesarnya yang bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawa berkali-kali untuknya. Naruto mencintainya, itu yang terpenting dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan cinta satu-satunya.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun. Menyadari bahwa mimpinya yang tadi itu sangat terasa nyata. Hari masih malam, mungkin dini hari. Kiba dan Shino pun masih terlelap dalam tenda mereka, jadi ia memutuskan keluar untuk berjaga. Kantuknya lenyap entah kemana, pikirannya melayang pada kekasihya yang ia tinggal satu minggu yang lalu untuk menjalankan misi ini. Sesaat ia berharap Naruto menggunakan jurus teleportasinya dan muncul di hadapannya sekarang juga untuk menciumnya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kunoichi itu tersenyum miris. Ia merindukan Naruto nya namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hinata jarang bermimpi, atau sulit mengingat mimpi. Ia bahkan sudah lupa tentang mimpinya tadi. Dirinya hanya ingat bermimpi tentang Naruto tapi melupakan detailnya. Misinya sudah selesai sejak dua hari lalu, namun butuh setengah hari perjalanan lagi untuk bisa sampai ke Konoha. Ingin rasanya ia bangunkan kedua rekan satu timnya itu dan meminta agar mereka melanjutkan perjalanan saat ini juga.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~ huft!"

Hinata menghempaskan tubunya di atas ranjang, merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa tegang akibat seharian berlari pulang menuju Konoha. Merka sampai satu jam lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan karena kecepatan lari mereka yang didominasi oleh Hinata yang tidak sabar untuk pulang dengan alasan Hanabi menunggunya. Padahal Kiba dan Shino tau pasti siapa yang menunggu rekan cantiknya itu di Konoha.

Namun Hinata justru berada di sini, di kamarnya sendiri di Hyuuga mansion. Dirinya tidak menemukan tanda keberadaan Naruto di gerbang Konoha dan awalnya hendak pergi ke apartemen pemuda itu setelah selesai melaporkan hasil misi mereka kepada hokage. Namun ia terlalu canggung untuk pergi ke apartemen kekasihnya sendiri.

Hinata bangkit, meregangkan kedua lengannya dan bersiap untuk mandi. Saat seperti ini ia sangat butuh berendam air hangat dan berlama-lama di dalamnya. Mungkin bermain-main sedikit tidak masalah, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap dan memasakkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Are.. sepertinya bak mandi ini jauh lebih nyaman daripada ranjang ya Hime~"

Hinata tersentak dari tidur siangnya yang tidak ia sengaja. Dirinya bahkan baru sadar kalau ia terlelap di dalam bak mandinya sendiri. Ia berenang mundur ke sisi lain bak sambil menutupi dada telanjangnya saat ia menyadari suara itu begitu dekat di telinganya tadi.

"Naruto-kun!" serunya terkejut mendapati Naruto sudah duduk manis di atas kursi rendah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di pinggir bak mandinya. Menatap Hinata dengan cengiran khas yang membuat Hinata justru merona hebat. "Se-sejak kapan ka-kau disini?"

"Sejak kau berkata 'Tadaimaaa', berbaring sebentar di kasur lalu memutuskan untuk mandi. Kau tidak keluar dari kamar mandi sejak satu jam yang lalu jadi kuputuskan untuk menyusul ke dalam sini dan mendapati kau tertidur pulas," jelas Naruto sambil menirukan suara dan gerak-gerik Hinata dengan jenaka.

Hinata tertawa sebentar melihat kelakuan konyol kekasihnya itu kemudian kembali bersikap defensif melihat Naruto berdiri dan menyadari pria itu hanya memakai celana boksernya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Naru?"

"Apa? Tentu saja mandi bersamamu, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan sampai tidak juga keluar dari bak ini~" ucap Naruto dengan senyum menggoda, kemudian melepas boksernya dan mengangkat kakinya dan masuk ke dalam bak berukuran cukup besar untuk mereka berdua itu.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah selesai, Naruto-kun! La-lagipula airnya sudah tidak hangat lagi," Hinata berujar panik, menutup kedua matanya kala Naruto membuka celananya dan semakin mengeratkan perlindungannya ada daerah rawan pada tubuhnya dari pandangan Naruto yang semakin mendekat.

"Oh kau tenang saja, aku akan menghangatkan air ini lagi," ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cahaya kyubi dari tubuhnya dan benar-benar menghangatkan air dalam bak itu untuk mereka. "Dan kau tidak perlu menutupi tubuhmu seperti itu Hinata, bukankah aku sudah melihat semuanya?"

"Mou, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata melongkarkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri, satu tangannya ia lepas untuk dirinya bergeser mendekat pada Naruto yang sudah sukses duduk di sana. Lengan Naruto terbuka, menyambut tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang masih menutup dadanya sendiri dengan satu tangan yang tentu saja sia-sia karena ukuran dadanya yang terlalu besar. Mereka berpelukan melepas rindu selama satu minggu tak bertemu. Satu minggu pertama mereka sebagai kekasih yang terpisahkan yang itu sangat berat mereka rasakan.

"Aitai, Naruto-kun," bisik Hinata lirih, sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama dalam keadaan polos sekarang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aitai mo, aishite."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana misimu?" tanya Naruto seraya kedua tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Hinata dengan spons lembut sewarna dengan warna rambut jabriknya yang terpangkas pendek. Mereka masih berada di dalam bak mandi setelah berpelukan selama beberapa menit untuk melepas rindu. Cukup mengherankan mengingat Naruto bahkan belum mencium Hinata padahal keadaan mereka sedang sangat intim dengan tidak ada sehelai benang pun menempel pada tubuh mereka saat ini. Beruntung Hiashi sedang pergi keluar desa bersama Hanabi dan baru akan kembali nanti malam, sedangkan anggota klan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Berjalan lancar," jawab Hinata pelan, berusaha keras untuk tidak tergagap karena kegugupan yang menderanya. Posisinya kini masih berada di pelukan Naruto dengan dadanya yang menempel sempurna pada dada Naruto yang bidang hasil latihan lelaki itu selama bertahun-tahun. Punggungnya tengah digosok secara lembut oleh kekasihnya itu, melupakan fakta bahwa sebenarnya Hinata sudah selesai melakukan aktifitas mandinya sebelum Naruto masuk ke dalam bak pribadinya.

"Yokatta," bisik Naruto, lebih lembut dari biasanya. Bahkan Hinata tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Naruto berkata seperti itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tertahan dalam hatinya.

Hinata bangkit bertumpu pada kedua bahu tegap lelaki yang semula ia peluk, melupakan tindakan defensifnya terhadap aset berharga yang sebenarnya sudah pernah Naruto lihat seutuhnya. Namun kali ini Naruto terfokus pada wajah Hinata yang sarat akan kekhawatiran untuknya. "Nandesuka, Naruto-kun?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau terdengar berbeda, ada apa?" desak Hinata pada kekasihnya yang terlihat akan menyangkal. "Kau tahu kau tidak bisa berbohong tentang perasaanmu, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak kecil."

Naruto tersentak. Kemudian tatapannya melembut, ia tersadar betapa benar ucapan Hinatanya ini. Bahwa ia telah diperhatikan sejak kecil, saat tidak ada satu orang pun yang peduli padanya.

"Nani kore?" Hinata terisak dan membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia bergerak panik, menimbulkan suara gemericik air yang terdesak oleh gerakannya.

"Aku bermimpi tentangmu. Aku tidak ingat mimpinya, yang kuingat hanya aku melihat dirimu sambil menangis," ucap Hinata dibawah kukungan tangan Naruto pada wajahnya. "Naruto-kun, berjanjilah. Apapun yang terjadi padamu kau harus menceritakannya padaku."

Kedua tangan Hinata masih bertumpu pada kedua bahu Naruto, sedang kedua tangan lelaki itu masih setia membingkai wajah ayu kekasihnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata tidak menangis namun tidak juga merasa lega. Hingga Naruto mengangguk dengan ketulusan terpancar pada mata birunya.

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum, lega. Entah apa beban yang ia tahan sejak tadi, namun begitu melihat bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini baik-baik saja ia begitu bahagia. Tumpuannya mengendur seiring wajah ayunya turun untuk pertama kalinya menjadi yang pertama mencumbu kekasihnya. Ciuman yang lembut yang terkesan amatir karena dilakukan oleh seorang Hinata yang lugu.

Namun Naruto menghargai itu. Sungguh ia bahagia akan apapun perlakuan yang wanitanya itu suguhkan untuknya. Jadi ia membalas ciuman itu. Dalam namun lembut. Ringan namun menuntut. Tanpa memperdulikan suara gemericik air yang seolah terganggu oleh pergerakan mereka di sana, kembali menghangat bahkan tanpa chakra.

Hinata merasa melayang, hangatnya air menghilang tergantikan oleh kehangatan handuk putihnya yang semula ia lupakan bergantung pada tempatnya. Dinginnya porselen bak mandinya kini tergantikan oleh kehangatan ranjangnya sendiri. Naruto begitu memabukkan untuknya menyadari apa yang terjadi. Kekasihnya membuatnya pusing dengan cara menyenangkan.

"Izinkan aku, Hime," mohon Naruto dengan segala kerendahan hatinya. Melupakan fakta bahwa hanya dirinya yang ada pada hati seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Bahwa wanita itu selalu dan akan selalu menginginkannya, hanya mengizinkan Naruto seorang untuk memasukinya.

"Tidak pernah satu detik pun dalam hidupku untuk tidak menginginkanmu, Naruto-kun," Hinata berujar lirih, membela surai pirang Naruto yang tengkurap di atasnya dengan lembut. Meneliti setiap bentuk wajahnya bagaikan itu adalah sebuah ukiran antik yang sangat berharga.

"Aku bermimpi melakukannya dan menyakitimu, Hinata, dan itu membuatku tersiksa," ungkap Naruto. Hinata patut tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Naruto-kun. Sama seperti mimpimu yang menghancurkan desa. Kau terlalu penyayang untuk menyakiti siapa pun, kau terlalu khawatir hingga memimpikannya," lagi, Hinata memulai ciuman itu lagi, meyakinkan kekasihnya yang hampir saja kembali tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah atas kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku." Hinata menggeleng tak mampu merespon, ia menikmati ciuman yang Naruto hujamkan pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku setelah aku berhasil menemukanmu," Naruto kembali pada wajah kekasihnya, menunggu respon wanitanya itu sebelum ia turun dan kembali mencumbu bibir kemerahan kesukaannya. Hinata memajukan wajahnya, memberi izin. Meyakinkan Naruto sekali lagi bahwa ia juga menginginkan lelaki itu untuk memasukinya. Saliva mereka bertukar dan suara bibir mereka yang beradu bergema di seluruh ruang kamar pribadi itu.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto memasukinya, memenuhinya dengan cinta sementara Hinata menyambutnya, mengapit dirinya di dalam dengan posesif. Sembari lelaki itu masih mengawasi kekasihnya, memastikan ia tidak menyakiti Hinata barang sedikit pun. Seolah satu saja kesalahan dapat memecah belah Hinata dan menghancurkannya.

"Naruto-kun."

Ia menyukai bagaimana Hinata memanggil namanya dengan suara memabukkan itu senada dengan gelombang yang tubuhnya ciptakan. Naruto bergerak sesuai nalurinya, memuaskan cintanya pada Hinata yang menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang ia masuki. Diiringi suara lembut Hinata yang terus mendesahkan namanya, menjadi musik pengiring dari melodi cinta yang ia ayunkan.

"Terus sebut namaku, Hinata-hime," suara itu tertahan, mencumbu puncak hidung mungil kekasihnya dengan gemas. Suara Hinata benar-benar memabukkan, tubuh gadis itu pun seolah ikut bergerak bersama ayunan pinggulnya. Kaki Hinata bahkan kini naik ke pinggang Naruto, memberikan akses lebih yang ternyata menghasilkan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa.

"Naruto-kun... ahh.. Naruuhn... Naruto-kunhhn."

Naruto terus bergerak, dengan suara Hinata yang tanpa henti memanggil namanya sebagai lokomotif pergerakannya. Irama yang ia ciptakan secara pasti dan menuntut, menuntut cinta dari Hinata nya. Hingga mereka merasakannya, gejolak dalam diri masing-masing yang mendesak ingin keluar. Seperti perasaan mereka yang tidak tertahankan. Cinta yang dalam, seolah lelah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Menemukan yang hilang sejak sekian lama.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata—guh!"

Naruto memenuhinya. Menghangatkannya dari dalam dengan semburan cintanya. Tidak peduli keringat membasahi mereka yang baru saja membasuh tubuh mereka sebelum pergumulan itu bermula. Setelah ini atau kapan pun, keberadaaan Naruto di dalam dirinya akan selalu menjadi momen kesukaannya. Hinata yang polos kini dan seterusnya, merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau yang memasak semua ini?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. Hinata berkata begitu yakin bahwa makan malam hari ini dimasakkan oleh kekasih yang baru diperkenalkan oleh keluarganya itu. Salahkan mereka yang baru selesai dengan pergumulan mereka pada sore hari. Hinata hanya punya sedikit waktu menyelesaikan masakan untuk makan malam keluargnya. Para maid ia larang untuk membantu. Hinata hanya ingin Naruto yang menjadi asistennya kali ini yang berakhir dirinya terjebak di mansion Hyuuga karena Hiashi dan Hanabi ternyata sampai di rumah lebih cepat dari seharusnya, bahkan sebelum masakan mereka siap. Mau tidak mau, Hinata memperkenalkan Naruto pada ayahnya dan Hiashi dengan segala tata kramanya mengundang Naruto untuk ikut makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya.

Disinilah Naruto, di meja makan keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan Hiashi duduk di ujung meja, Hinata di sisi kiri dan Hanabi di sisi kanannya. Sedangkan Naruto harus duduk di samping Hanabi karena Hiashi melarangnya duduk berdekatan dengan putri sulungnya itu.

"Se-sebenarnya aku hanya membantu Hinata sedikit, Hiashi-san—sama," ujar Naruto kikuk sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang duduk agak jauh di seberang kirinya.

"Hn," respon Hiashi singkat.

Naruto menatap Hiashi yang masih memperhatikannya. Makan malam belum dimulai dan untungnya Hinata sudah menjelaskan pada Naruto mengenai adab makan keluarga Hyuuga. Anggota keluarga atau tamu yang makan satu meja hanya boleh mulai menyantap hidangan jika kepala keluarga sudah memasukkan suapan pertama ke mulutnya.

"Hiashi-sama!" seru Naruto sebelum Hiashi sempat mengambil potongan sushi pertama dengan sumpitnya. "Izinkan aku menikahi Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak kaget dengan permintaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia menatap lelaki di seberang kirinya dan menemukan Naruto masih menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan pasti. Pandangannya beralih pada ayahnya yang menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar namun sedikit keterkejutan yang tidak berhasil pria tua itu sembunyikan. Terlihat dari sumpit yang masih mengambang di udara, belum menyentuh sushi yang Hinata dan Naruto masak beberapa jam yang lalu. Hinata beralih pada Hanabi di hadapannya, gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan senyum jahil menahan tawa. Ametisnya kembali bergerilya pada tiga objek di hadapannya.

Naruto-Ayah-Hanabi.

Naruto-Ayah-Hanabi.

Naruto-Ayah-Hanabi.

Kepalanya pusing pada pemandangan yang masih sama selama sepuluh detik berikutnya. Di detik ke sebelas, pandangannya mengabur lalu menghitam dengan suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh pingsan ke belakang.

"Hinata!"

Suara Naruto. Setelah ini Hinata akan menuntut penjelasan dari pria penuh kejutan itu. Laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai yang selalu saja mengobrak-abrik jantungnya seperti ini.

'Baka, Naruto-kun! Aishite.'

.

.

.

Konichiwa minna-san~

Masih ingat sama Orychan yang kawaii moe ini? *bunnyface*

Yap, pasti tidak. Hahah

Salahkan Ory yang sudah menghilang dari ffn selama +/- 2 tahun *cry*

Btw, Ory berhasil lulus dan sekarang status Ory sebagai mahasiswi kedokteran di sebuah univ negeri di indonesia *yeay* *alhamdulillah* that's why Ory jarang bermain-main lagi di dunia maya termasuk ffn ini. Yup, karena kesibukan Ory sebagai mahasiswi. Tapi sejak dulu Ory masih menjadi pembaca setia di fanfic naruhina di ffn kok heheheheh. Ory agak sedih sih karena penulis ffn sudah gak sebanyak dulu dan authors lama sudah mulai menghilang sama seperti Ory mungkin mereka sudah mulai dewasa dan memiliki kesibukan yang lebih di dunia nyata ya hahaha.

Satu hal yang pasti, Ory selalu berusaha untuk menulis lagi di ffn namun nahas Ory ganti laptop dan semua data di laptop lamanya hilang (lupa dipindah ke FD *cry*) jadi semua data ff Ory yang harusnya tinggal upload aja jadi tinggal kenangan. Now, here I am trying to write again! Sekarang ini Ory udah masuk tahun dua kuliah yang jauh lebih longgar jadwalnya daripada tahun satu. Jadi Ory akan berusaha rajin nulis lagi, termasuk mewujudkan cita-cita Ory untuk menulis sebuah novel yang diterbitkan penerbit (bukan self publish) doakan ya gengs!

So, welcome to ffn, all new authors! Maaf tidak bisa menyambut kalian secara personal. Kalau mau kontakan, kuy PM aja gausah malu-malu hehe. Dan untuk authors lama yang membaca ini, semoga punya waktu untuk menulis lagi yaa! Break that author's block down! Unleash your imagination! #apaansih #gaje #bakar #tenggelamkan

Best regards,

Oryko Hyuuzu

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"Hinata-hime, daijoubu ka?"

Wajah Naruto menyembul di balik tirai ruang ganti toko yang menjual gaun dan kimono pernikahan. Hinata yang hendak membuka kimono percobaannya—setelah sekian lama melamun memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin—tersentak begitu menyadari kemunculan kekasihnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

Naruto mematung mendapati pantulan tubuh Hinata di cermin yang terekspos dari leher hingga hampir setengah dadanya, menampilkan kulit mulus wanita Hyuuga yang terlihat jelas karena lampu toko yang sangat terang. Naruto tidak tahu kalau kimono pernihakan ternyata dikenakan tanpa bra—

"Kyaaaaa! Naruto-kun mesum!"

Dengan sigap, sebelum tangan mungil itu meraihnya, Naruto melangkah mundur dan keluar dari ruang ganti yang hanya tertutup tirai itu. Semua orang di dalam toko memperhatikannya, termasuk seorang pegawai toko yang bertugas melayani Hinata yang justru terkikik geli melihat adegan di hadapannya. Daritadi pahlawan desa itu memang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tidak sabaran menanti calon mempelainya di depan ruang ganti yang tidak kunjung terbuka. Pegawai itu hanya tidak menyangka Naruto akan nekad masuk ke ruang ganti calon istrinya untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun no baka," lirih Hinata dengan wajah memerah sembari merapikan pakaiannya dan memberikan gaun itu kepada pegawai toko yang menunggu di dekat mereka.

"Gomenasai, Hime-chan, aku hanya khawatir karena kau tidak kunjung keluar dari sana," kekeh Naruto menangkap kedua pundak Hinata sebelum wanitanya itu merajuk. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat sadar dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Apa kau marah?"

Hinata menggeleng, masih dengan wajah yang ia tutup dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto tertawa geli, calon istrinya ini bahkan terlihat sangat imut di matanya. "Aku malu," cicit Hinata justru menambah kegemasan Naruto pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa harus malu? Karena kita akan menikah lebih dulu dari teman-teman yang lain? Bukankah ayahmu sudah merestui kita?" tanya Naruto berkali-kali yang dijawab sama oleh Hinata, dengan gelengan. Naruto tertawa lagi, lalu mendapatkan ide. Ia melirik ke arah pegawai toko yang masih setia di dekat mereka lalu menarik Hinata ke dalam ruang ganti itu.

"Nah sekarang tidak ada yang melihat kita, kau boleh membuka wajahmu," kekeh Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya. Hinata menurut dan melihat ke sekitarnya dengan kebingungan kemudian mengerti saat melihat cermin di samping kirinya. Mereka ada di ruang ganti dengan tirai tertutup.

"Mou Naruto-kun. Kau lihat, aku seperti remaja berusia lima belas tahun yang datang ke toko baju pengantin dengan seorang pemuda idola seluruh warga desa!" cicit Hinata, berkeluh kesah tentang apa yang ia alami belakangan ini yang membuat dirinya menjadi murung. Itu tidak benar sama sekali, Hinata sudah berusia dua puluh walaupun wajahnya yang imut itu membuatnya terlihat seperti masih remaja. Lagipula, Hinata adalah keturunan utama dari klan paling terpandang di seluruh desa. Ia bahkan merupakan salah satu calon pewarisnya. Bukankah mereka sangat serasi? Siapa yang berani menanamkan pemikiran sekejam itu di otak lugu kekasihnya?

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia lupa bahwa seluruh desa belum tahu perihal hubungannya dengan Hinata, termasuk para fansnya. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Naruto dan Hinata resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih—sejak kejadian di bulan itu—namun mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di hutan untuk berlatih bersama atau di apartemen Naruto untuk bersantai ataupun melakukan hal _lain._ Mereka jarang terlihat jalan bersama di desa, kalau pun iya warga desa hanya akan menganggap hal itu biasa sebagai rekan sesama ninja.

Jadi wajar para fansnya dan seluruh warga desa belum yakin bahwa mereka memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hinata merupakan tipikal perasa, mungkin saja ia mendengar gosip yang tidak mengenakkan tentang dirinya yang terlihat sering bersama dengan Naruto belakangan ini. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih sering berjalan di desa untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka yang tinggal dua minggu lagi, tepat pada awal musim semi.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini aku akan mengumpulkan mereka semua dan mengumumkan bahwa kau, Hinata Hyuuga, akan menjadi istri seorang Naruto Uzumaki, bagaimana?"

Hinata tertawa melihat Naruto yang mendadak panik dengan wajah menyesalnya, ia kemudian menggeleng keras. "Itu tidak perlu," ucap Hinata, tersenyum manis. "Asalkan kau tetap bersamaku, aku tidak peduli apapun lagi, Naruto-kun."

Safir itu membulat. Tangan itu terangkat dan selanjutnya Hinata merasakan kakinya hampir tidak menyentuh tanah saat Naruto dengan cepat mencuri bibirnya. Mengungkapkan betapa pernyataan sederhana Hinata tadi begitu memenuhi isi hatinya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata, membawanya pada ciuman menuntut khas Naruto. Mencumbunya mesra dengan satu tangan mengangkat tubuh mungil yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu dan tangan berperban putihnya yang kasar menyentuh rambut indigo halus kekasihnya. Mereka terlalu terlena dengan ciuman masing-masing, tanpa sadar tirai itu terbuka secara paksa oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Sialan kau Naruto, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau dan Hinata akan menikah!" teriakan Sakura menggelegar sepanjang perjalanannya dari pintu toko hingga ke ruang ganti yang tidak dijaga siapa pun, seiring tirai yang terbuka paksa bahkan lepas dari besi pengaitnya. Semua mata memandang ke satu arah, termasuk orang-orang yang semula hanya lewat di depan toko itu.

"E—eto," Sakura tergagap, menyadari kecerobohannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

' _Baka Naruto, kenapa melakukannya di sini,'_ inner Sakura, makin frustasi saat melihat kedua sejoli itu masih tetap melanjutkan _make out-_ nya tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali. Sakura kembali mundur, bahkan menjambak surai merah jambunya dengan frustasi melihat adegan ecchi di depannya saat Naruto dengan berani meremas bagian belakang Hinata.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata sudah kehabisan oksigen, baru mereka menyadari bahwa kini mereka menjadi tontonan orang-orang di sana. Bahkan beberapa dari warga desa mengeluarkan kamera dan mengabadikan momen langka di Konoha itu. Sisi baiknya, Naruto tidak perlu lagi mengumpulkan seluruh warga desa untuk mengumumkan kepada siapa hatinya akhirnya berlabuh. Namun sisi buruknya, Hinata kini memerah sempurna dan dipastikan akan kehilangan kesadarannya sebentar lagi.

"Ja-jangan pingsan Hinata, jangan pingsan, jangan pingsan, jangan pingsan," ucap Naruto komat-kamit dengan paniknya.

' _Sasuke-kun cepatlah pulang!'_ inner Sakura mengganas akibat pusing yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

Lalu Sakura dan Hinata pun jatuh pingsan.

Dan semua itu karena ulah Naruto, sang pahlawan desa.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**


End file.
